Sub-sea stab connectors (or “hot stabs”) are commonly used to connect underwater piping or equipment. Stab connectors are generally configured as two-component assemblies that include a female receptacle and a male insert (stab). The female receptacle is typically attached to a sub-sea structure. The corresponding stab is often connected to hoses or hydraulic lines running to surface equipment or facilities. The stab is configured for manipulation by a remote operated sub-sea vehicle (ROV) or diver. During use, the ROV or diver inserts the stab into the receptacle to connect the sub-sea equipment to the surface equipment or facilities.
Although generally acceptable, prior art hot stabs suffer from several deficiencies. The stab receptacle typically includes an outlet that is configured for connection to the sub-sea equipment or piping. The outlet is often connected to the body of the stab receptacle with a weld-o-let connection or butt-weld branch connection. The weld-o-let connection requires two difficult welds between often dissimilar metals. These difficult welds increase manufacturing costs and present a potential failure point of the welds are not properly performed. There is, therefore, a need for an improved hot stab design that facilitates manufacturing and provides a robust design. It is to this and other deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.